


lights will guide you home

by citrusblush



Series: for the nights we ponder [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Anniversary, Artist!Minho, Character Study, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas gift, Christmas one shot, Domestic Fluff, Fairy Tale Elements, Felix plays the guitar, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gingerbread Houses, Happy, Hot Chocolate, Kissing, Merry Christmas, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Oneshot, Ornaments, Overpriced ones, Poet!Hyunjin, Polyamory, Snow, Songwriter!Felix, Stand Alone, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but soft, soft, very little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusblush/pseuds/citrusblush
Summary: They fit together in ways they shouldn’t, with stars forming new constellations, with broken puzzle pieces from different sets. They fix the broken parts of each other with due time, and they make up the pages of dried ink on sketchbook paper, of lyrics in notebooks and beautiful words carved, locked away in clandestine. They take their time, savouring each tendril of hushed whispers. There’s a link in their life’s work, in their own creations, but no one has seemed to piece it together just yet; and if they have, they’d call it a coincidence.They're each other's homes, and that's all that matters.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin (mentioned), Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: for the nights we ponder [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795177
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	lights will guide you home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gemini_nan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_nan/gifts), [suneev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suneev/gifts), [LilSammy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilSammy/gifts), [ssfwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssfwl/gifts), [bassbot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bassbot/gifts), [Laughingvirus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/gifts).



> For Nan, Des, Sam, Jay, Stella, Rudy, and Julia,
> 
> Thank you for making this year an amazing one! I might've known some of you longer than others, but all of you made this year, the year, even though it was one of the worst, each of you brought a bit of light back into it! I'm so grateful to each and every one of you, so here's a lil' gift that's packed with emotion and *hopefully* enough Christmas and holiday vibes!
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

The day that they all meet is exactly two years ago, in the center of the town library, on a whim of seeking solace on a festive day; it’d be better to be in the company of books instead of being alone, after all. It’s in the middle of winter, an array of muted colors on Christmas Eve, where the artist who sits in the corner of the library gets bold, the boy with a tattered notebook has an epiphany and the one holding the door open with a guitar slung behind his back realizes he's so very much in love with the two people he barely knows. Even so, it just feels so  _ right _ and when he approaches them to sit with them, he knows he’s made the right choice.

Hyunjin has always been an emotional person. He's sensitive to the world, to people, to himself, to everything and anything; he's the empathetic one, the one who shoulders more than he can carry. Hyunjin’s far more than just a pretty face, or a shoulder to lean on or someone to cry to. Hyunjin’s words are always sincere and genuine, never faltering. He’s so uniquely himself, always secluding himself in the library and delves into poetry, because while his own words fail him, poems don’t.

Felix isn’t an exuberant person all the time, but he gets by. He’s strikingly positive, but even stars can burn out and stop shining as brightly. He’s caring, going out of his way to show affection, He’s simple, doing small things that count as acts of kindness, like holding the door open for the pretty boy who carries a book of poems in his hands, or buying a candy bar from the vending machine for the boy who sits across from him in the library. He knows they’re Hyunjin and Minho respectively, but they wouldn’t remember the freckle faced boy who writes words to songs left unsung. 

Minho has always been seen as the quiet one who sits in the corner of the library, minding his own business. He doesn’t meddle with what he shouldn’t, and pours his heart and soul into inks and paint spilled across paper. He’s somber and down-to-earth, forgives but never forgets. It’s him who remembers every one of the important dates, every birthday and all the goodness in the world; but with that, he remembers all the pain and suffering as well.

They fit together in ways they shouldn’t, with stars forming new constellations, with broken puzzle pieces from different sets. They fix the broken parts of each other with due time, and they make up the pages of dried ink on sketchbook paper, of lyrics in notebooks and beautiful words carved locked away in clandestine. They take their time, savouring each tendril of hushed whispers. There’s a link in their life’s work, in their own creations, but no one has seemed to piece it together just yet; and if they have, they’d call it a coincidence. 

Hyunjin believes that everything happens for a reason. He’s a hopeless romantic, his poems built up with stanzas as sweet as golden honey and filled with petal-soft words that come to life in the spring breeze. He calls Felix and Minho his soulmates, claims that they’re bound by the red string of fate, and that they were meant to be. He jokes about how their threads of life were tied under the stars, ones that resemble the stardust smattered on Felix’s face, and it goes without saying that the discussion always ends in peals of laughter.

Felix does believe that they’re soulmates, but he believes that they’re not each others. He’s altruistic, believing that their fates aligned the moment they met instead. They belong to no one but themselves, he says on one of the many summer afternoons filled with picnics and the warmth of lingering embraces underneath the gentle rays of sunlight. Felix used to say they’re from different storybooks who’ve united to save some kingdom, or to slay a mighty dragon, and the conversation always gets dissolved in giggles at ungodly hours on long nights.

Minho doesn’t believe in any of the soulmates talk, but he’ll let them go on and on, painting a picture from fairy tales. Sometimes, he’ll draw them in whatever they ramble about, but he believes in simply living in this moment, savouring it. He’d rather spend whatever time he has with his lovers, with being woken up by filtered sunlight and gentle pecks on the cheek in the mornings during autumn. It’s those kind of days where they curl up against Hyunjin to stay warm and sleep more than they’d ever need to, knowing that their bed is a place of comfort on the unforgivingly cold days.

The sprinkled bits of snow that decides to befall upon their sorry lives, adding more gloom than necessary instantly dampens the sunshine child’s mood, which in turn, makes Hyunjin as clingy as ever. It's more of Felix being upset that there's not  _ enough _ snow than the fact that there is any to even begin with. Without so much convincing, they trudge back to their shared house, where warmth and cuddles certainly await them. They find Minho upstairs, in the corner by the gigantic skylight and near their bookshelf of books; an assortment of fairy tales beside him with a string of ornaments hanging from the top shelf. Minho’s eyes are downcast, long eyelashes framing his doe-like eyes, a sparkle of stardust in his eyes. 

There’s dried paint under Minho’s fingernails, from refreshing greens to striking reds and dull silvers and sunshine golds. There’s flecks of the same acrylic paint on the pencil that he clutches onto for dear life, and the sketchbook laid out in front of him has pages filled with sketches. There’s a dizzying array of hydrangeas, lilies, evening primroses, and more flower-infused ornament designs, drops of fuschia and violet almost too close to the corners, dripping off the pages. There’s a paintbrush tucked behind his ear, a smear of color adorning his cheek, but it’s a sight that seems so normal that it goes almost unseen.

Felix steps aside first, with their coats and the promise of bringing hot chocolate, leaving Hyunjin alone in the room. Minho looks up, molten chocolate swirling in his eyes that still make Hyunjin’s knees weak, and somehow, somehow, Minho just knows it’s him. Hyunjin hesitates a second too long, only looking at the oldest with so much love in his eyes. It pulls him back to two years ago, where he fell under the spell of not only Minho, but Felix as well.

“I missed you both today, even if it was for buying an overpriced gingerbread house.” Minho’s full lips are set into a small pout, hands reaching upwards to intertwine with Hyunjin’s, lacing their fingers together. Hyunjin hums, leaning down to press a featherlight kiss to the corner of the eldest’s lips, their laced hands lightly resting in Minho’s lap. Hyunjin’s smiling when he finally kisses Minho square on the mouth, with the same smile in which it stretches across his face and makes his cheeks even fuller than before.

"It was worth it though, plus, who wouldn’t want to have as much sugar as possible on Christmas? It’s one of the only days left in the year to indulge and do whatever your heart desires!” Hyunjin protests, just as Felix walks back in, face breaking into a fond smile at the two loves of his life. Minho nods seriously, pretending that Boxing Day and New Year’s Eve  _ and _ New Year’s doesn’t exist in Hyunjin’s mental calendar, for both their own sakes.

“Babe, we both know you only went, and brought me with you because you wanted to window shop and make fun of Changbin and Jisung while they’re on their date,” Felix’s low voice fills the room, though his tone is teasing and there's a smile on his face. Hyunjin only pouts, taking Felix’s face into his hands and pressing a kiss to his lips, only to pull away to make grabby hands his cup of cocoa that's set on one of the trays from a fancy tea set. It might've been a gift from last Christmas, or maybe a product of their many shopping sprees, but that's trivial information. Begrudgingly, Hyunjin untangles himself from Minho to take his cup of hot cocoa from Felix, and to hand the second mug to Minho. 

“Oh please, those are just minor details,” Hyunjin waves a hand dramatically. There’s nothing special about the cocoa, simply from a packet and mixed with milk, but Felix’s magical touch to it makes it worth a million times more. A candy cane serves as a spoon, hook resting on the rim of the pristine mug, and miniscule marshmallows floating in the sea of chocolatey goodness; and if he savours each sip even more than usual, then they’ll be able to taste the endless amount of love that’s poured in. Felix’s own mug has a swirl of whipped cream resting on top of the drink instead of the other sweets, and Hyunjin has to stop himself from snorting at how his mug has more marshmallows than cocoa. 

Hours later, when it’s a mere half an hour away from Christmas Day, the lights are turned off, lamps turned down low, candlelight sending flickering waves across the walls. Ironically, Last Christmas plays softly from Felix’s portable speaker, because two years ago, they would have been spending Christmas alone, suffering from heartbreak and the unforgivable chills winter brought along. Fire crackles at the fireplace, the reassuring scent of burning wood mixing with fragrant pine from the Christmas tree that looks as if it’ll tip over any second from the amount of ornaments hanging from the branches. They lay in a tangle of fluffy blankets and three pillows, maybe more, and a giant teddy bear wedged somewhere, lost in the sea of warm bodies and blankets on their bed; huddled away from the cold outside.

“I love you, both of you, and I’m so grateful for you both, for this year to be so colorful and beautiful, for another Christmas spent in happiness.” Minho blurts out, unprompted and out of the blue. Hyunjin pauses in the midst of toying with the former’s fingers, choosing to intertwine them instead and press a kiss to the back of his hand. Felix turns over, lifting his head from Hyunjin’s lap to brush a thumb across Minho’s cheekbone, eyes filled with so much devotion.

“We love you too, darling, and you’re the best Christmas present I could have ever received,” Hyunjin says, sincerely. Felix nods, lips brushing against Minho’s other cheek, pulling him down to lay on his back instead of leaning upright on his elbows. Hyunjin’s arms and legs find their way around Minho’s body, essentially draping himself across the oldest to rest his hand on Minho’s stomach. Felix reaches over, Hyunjin’s hands encompassing his smaller ones, and they’re an inseparable form by then, all intertwined as much as their lives can be.

“Come on, let’s get some sleep. Maybe Santa will show up then, and bring us more gifts. I’ve been wanting a special delivery of Felix and Hyunjin’s kisses,” Minho says as Felix snorts, letting Hyunjin smack his arm lightly. He makes an attempt to fix the mess of blankets, giving up once they're somewhat covered up and presses kisses to their foreheads, turning off the dim lamp that lit up the room. Only then, does Minho finally let his eyes fall shut after their breathing evens out. 

They dream of years later, where they listen to Felix’s songs on the radio on their way to Minho’s art galleries, where they pass by bookstores with books filled with Hyunjin’s poetry. They dream of days filled with snow and hot chocolate and late night pancakes, days of failing to fix a lopsided gingerbread house and carefully wrapped presents underneath the Christmas tree. They dream of each other, of a sanctuary that’s filled with warmth and colored lights. They dream of home, in each others arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays dear readers! I hope this will make your holiday a great one, or add some holiday cheer to your day! <3
> 
> twitter: citrusblush  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/lavendergloss)


End file.
